In recent years, standardization of television broadcasting that employs HDR (High Dynamic Range) has been advanced in order to achieve higher reproduction in texture of a material or higher reproduction in realistic sensation. HDR (ST2084) of PQ that is proposed by Dolby and others, HDR BT. 1886 of EtC that is proposed by SER and others, and the like have great potential. Either of the techniques has a feature that representation of a dynamic range far exceeds a conventional television standard.
PTL 1 discloses a technique in which an HDR image is generated by combining a plurality of pieces of image data having different exposure values and performing emphasis of a luminance component on the combined image.